Rydel
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Rydel |jname=カゼノ |tmname=Kazeno |slogan=no |image=Rydel PMRS.png |size=200px |caption=Rydel in Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire |age=no |gender=Male |colors=no |hometown=Unknown |region=Hoenn |trainer=no |game=yes |generation= , |games= |leader=no |}} Rydel (Japanese: カゼノ Kazeno) is a character in , , who owns the Mauville City Bicycle Shop. In the games When the visits his bike shop, he will see how dirty the player's Running Shoes are and will give a free Mach Bike or Acro Bike to them, and allow them to exchange one bike for the other freely. Much like the bicycle shop in Goldenrod City, Rydel uses the player to advertise his shop; as another biker points out, the bike has Rydel's name printed all over it. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, after advertising his bikes at Routes , , and the Battle Resort, Rydel will reward the player with the missing second bike as a token of appreciation. Quotes * First time :"Well, well, what have we here? A most energetic customer! Me? You may call me Rydel. I'm the owner of this cycle shop." :"Your Running Shoes… They're awfully filthy. Did you come from far away?" ::Yes: "Hm, hm… … … … … You're saying that you came all this way from ? My goodness! That's ridiculously far! If you had one of my Bikes, you could go anywhere easily while feeling the gentle caress of the wind! I'll tell you what! I'll give you a Bike! Oh, wait a second! I forgot to tell you that there are two kinds of Bikes! They are the Mach Bike and the Acro Bike! Mach Bike is for cyclists who want to feel the wind with their bodies! And an Acro Bike is for those who prefer technical rides! I'm a real sweetheart, so you can have whichever one you like! Which one will you choose?" ::No: "Is that right? Then, I guess you have no need for any of my Bikes." :"If you get the urge to switch Bikes, just come see me!" * If talked to again :"Oh? Were you thinking about switching Bikes?" ::Yes: "Okay, no problem! I'll switch Bikes for you!" ::No: "Good, good! I'm happy that you like it!" :"If you get the urge to switch Bikes, just come see me!" Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire *First time :"Well, well, what have we here? A most energetic customer! Me? You may call me Rydel. I'm the owner of this cycle shop. Your running shoes... They're awfully filthy. Did you come from far away?" ::Yes: "Hm, hm... You're saying you came all the way from Littleroot? My goodness! That's ridiculously far! If you had one of my Bikes, you could go anywhere easily while feeling the gentle caress of the wind! I'll tell you what! I'll give you a Bike! Oh, wait a second! I forgot to tell you that there are two kinds of Bikes! They are the Mach Bike and the Acro Bike! Mach Bikes are for cyclists who want to feel the wild, blowing wind as they ride! Acro Bikes are for those who prefer a technical ride! I'm a real sweetheart, so you can have whichever one you like! Which one will you choose?" ::No: :"If you get the urge to switch Bikes, just come see me!" *If talked to again :"Oh? Were you thinking about switching Bikes? OK, no problem! Are you ready to switch Bikes?" ::Yes: "If you get the urge to switch Bikes, just come see me!" ::No: "Good, good! I'm happy you like it!" *After advertising his bikes at Routes , , and the Battle Resort :"Oh, it's you! I've been waiting for you! Many people have come to my shop, saying they saw you riding a Rydel's Bike here and there and they want to buy a Bike, too. Thanks to you, my business is thriving! As a token of my appreciation, I'll give you another Bike!" :"May the wind always be at your back on your adventure!" Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga Rydel appears in Serious Bicycle Match!. Similar to the games, he is the owner of the bike shop. He doesn't like if when someone tries to destroy his bicycles. When met a Trainer who exceled at biking, Rydel decided to host a race between the Trainer, who used a , , and , and Red, who used , , and . Names Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters fr:Rodolphe it:Clelio ja:カゼノ zh:風野